Not Afraid
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Gohan and his twin Gohoshi battle Cell and ended up in another world. Cell was bad enough and now Aizen? What's worst? They are working together!
1. New world

Hello, new story. I have this for a while and wondered if you guys would like it. DBZ crossover with Bleach.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Bleach just my OC.

* * *

><p>An heroic battle between Cell and two twin wages on until Cell was no more. From the final attack of the Kamehameha, Cell was destroyed. But the twins who have defeated him vanished. No one knows where until the Z-fighters finds all the 7 star balls to wish them back. With Shenron powers, he can't. The twins are now in another dimension cause by the last attack.<p>

After that battle, Gohan and Gohoshi fell into a another world unconscious and wounded. Laying there, until someone found them. A man with blonde hair, green and white stripped hat, carrying a fan and stared at the sleeping twins.

"Oh my, I wonder what happened?" The man questioned to himself. "Hm… no sense of letting these two lay here." he picked both of them up and placed that girl over his shoulder and the boy under his right arm. He quickly fazed out and headed back to a shop. "Tessai! Get two futons and a first aid kit! These kids need help!" A dark skin man wondered why, stepping out and saw his boss carrying two children. Quickly he got what has been asked for. The blond lay those two to rest while Tessai mend their wounds. Checking them out, Tessai thought that they were fighting a hollow. How such two kids manage to stay alive?

"Urahara-san, do you know what happened to them?" The man called Urahara, shook his head.

"Not likely Tessai. But I might have a theory."

"A hollow perhaps?" Urahara nods.

"Possible, but it's not likely for a hollow to defeat their prey and leave them alone in a such a place. Besides-" He mused looking at the two sleeping kids. "I sense such a strange power in them. When they wake up, I think it's fair to ask them how they got here." Tessai grunted in response and then both of them left the two twin to rest and close the door.

~~~~~\\\\\\\\/~~~~~

Gohan eyes blinked slowly, seeing a blur clearing from sight. Groaning, he sat up slowly raising a hand and placed it on his head. "Ow…My head hurts." He mumbles. Placing his hand down, he looked around him. He blinked. This is not his room, certainly not the Lookout either. Where was he? His eyes landed on his sister, still sleeping soundly. He crawled over to her and shook her shoulders. "Gohoshi, wake up." The girl stirred but did not wake. Gohan frowned. Okay, plan B. "Gohoshi, you'll miss breakfast!" Her eyes shot open and sat up almost hitting Gohan on the head with hers. Luckily he was able to dodge.

"What? No way!" she whined and then blinked. She glanced around and to Gohan. "Uh…Something is wrong here…" Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, we're not at home or at the Lookout. I don't even think we are at Bulmas'." Both twins got a better look at the room. It seem more…closer to an old Japanese room. Sliding doors, walls that are paper, futons, wooden floors. Heck, this place must belong to someone old! Hearing the door slide, revealed a man.

"Ah! I see you two are up and well~!" The twins blinked. He was wearing odd clothing. His green and white stripped hat shadowed his eyes, showing only his bottom face and light blond hair, he wore dark green pants that matched his shirt and a grey-ish green coat with large white diamond size patterns along its the bottom half over the clothing. He's even wearing clogs? Wow…

"Um, who are you?" Gohoshi asked. The man smiled.

"Why don't we talk over some food? You two must be hungry!" Right on cue, both of the twins stomach growled causing them to place their hand on their stomach and blushed. The man laughed, "Well, let get going hm? Don't want you to starve!" He walked out the door leaving Gohan and Gohoshi, bemused.

"Should we?" Gohoshi asked her brother.

"Well, I don't sense any evil from him, I guess it's okay." They both shrugged and got up to their feet and left the room.

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

Both of the twins sat down in a mannered way in front of a low table with their hand folded in their lap. With Urahara in front of them they seem to be well raised. Drinking his tea, he placed it down and looked at them. "So, what are your names?"

"I think it's common courtesy to say yours first." The boy replied. Urahara smirked.

"So it is. My name is Urahara Kisuke." The boy nodded in approval. Seems like he is smarter than Urahara thought.

"I'm Son Gohan."

"And I'm Son Gohoshi." The girl said. Urahara hummed.

"May I ask, how you two got injured?" Gohan struggled to trust this man, but they didn't know where they are, meaning there is no choice to tell.

"Well, you see…We were battling an enemy." An enemy? "My sister and I were the only ones who could destroy him. Once we did, somehow… we got here."

"Meaning, that you are not from this world?" Gohan nodded.

"Another dimension to be exact." Gohoshi said.

"I see…" Urahara mused. "So what are you? You don't seem human."

"We could ask you the same thing." Gohan said. Urahara grinned. He was liking these kids more and more.

"Well, you could…tell me about yourselves and I could tell you about me? Hm? What do you think? A fair trade?" he offered while the twins looked at each other then back at him.

"We guess…"

"Good! How about we eat first then talk?" They nodded.

"Sound good."

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

Urahara and Tessai watched in awe. The two kids ate like they never ate before in their whole life! Urahara gulped and counted the plates. "Two, four, six, eight,…30...plus another 30."

"A-amazing…." Tessai stuttered. Both of the twins finished their last bowl and placed it down on the table.

"Wow, that was great!" Gohoshi said patting her stomach as well Gohan did. They saw the faces of the shock from the others. The grinned. "Um, I guess you're surprised huh?" They nodded.

"Well, you see, it sort of runs in the family. Our father's side I mean." Gohan explained.

"And your father is.."

"His name is Son Goku! The strongest fighter ever, but…he sacrificed himself to save the world." Urahara and Tessai blinked. The world?

"Um, could you be a little more detailed?" Tessai asked. Gohan took over for Gohoshi and explained from the start. About Saiyans, evil enemies and all. They couldn't believe their ears! Aliens? Powers that can destroy the world? Is that even possible? But Urahara was guessing that these kids faced through worst than he thought.

"Wow, so you defeated Cell and somehow ended up here? How strong are you two?" Urahara asked.

"Well, we may not be strong as father but we are stronger than everyone else. But, I guess that's only when we triggered our powers." Gohoshi explained.

"What's the trigger?" Tessai asked.

"Our anger or the loss of our comrades." Both of the twins eyes sadden. The lost of a friend. Android 16. Urahara seen their eyes, and gave them pity. Such at a young age and they have seen death in front of their eyes. He coughed getting their attention.

"Well, since you told us everything how about I tell you mine story now?" They nodded and listen carefully. Urahara explained about the Soul Society, and how he left it and ended up here. He told them about Soul reapers, how they were born, and also about hollows, if they ever encountered one.

"Soul reapers actually exist?" Gohoshi pondered. "Wow…" Gohan agreed.

"But, our question is, how are we going to get back to our dimension?" Urahara rubbed his chin with his forefingers.

"Yes that might be a problem…but you can always stay here until we figure our something!" he grins. "We don't mind!"

"You sure?" Gohoshi said unsure. "I mean, we don't want to impose."

"No, no! It's fine! We have extra rooms and I'm sure we have enough food too! Also we may have a training area for you Saiyans!" This got Gohan and Gohoshi attention.

"Well, alright." Gohan said giving the famous Son grin along with Gohoshi.

"Excellent! Tessai! Prepare rooms for our guest!" Tessai stood up straight, saluting.

"Yes sir!" And then he left. The twins smiled at each other along with Urahara.

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

"How come we're here, Gohan?" His sister asked him as the walked through the halls.

"Well, I guess we could have some education don't you think? Might as well know what's in this world." Both of the twins are wearing school uniforms. Gohoshi was wearing a white button up shirt, a bow tied to her neck with a gray jacket over it and wore a gray skirt, legs covered with white sock up to her knees and black school shoes. Gohan wore a long sleeve button up white shirt with a tie around his neck, gray pants and black school shoes. Both of them carried a bag for their books.

"But why High school? We're only 13 years old." Gohan shrugged.

"I guess we should ask Urahara when we come back." Gohoshi sigh.

"Fine…And I am not so comfortable in this either…" she pouted as she tugged on her skirt and jacket. Gohan smiled. His sister is not really a girly girl. Which is a good thing. She would act like mother, well only when she gets mad. He looked up and found room 1-3.

"We are here." Gohan slid the door open to see many student sitting down, talking, working or just sleeping. The teacher looked up from her book and saw the twins.

"Oh! You must be the new students! Come in!" Both of them walked as the eyes of the student were on the twins. They were sort of gossipy 'Whoa, twins?' or 'What's with their hair?' or 'They're short.' Gohoshi eyebrow twitched. Oh how she hated them. If they got something to say, then they should say it! "Students these are your new classmates! Please introduce yourselves." She said towards Gohan and Gohoshi. Her brother nodded and started first.

"Uh, right! I'm Son Gohan." He bowed.

"And I'm his twin sister, Son Gohoshi." She gave a slight nod until Gohan place his hand behind her head and pushed it down half way to her waist. Of course as you can see. Gohoshi doesn't really have much manners as Gohan does. She heard a faint whisper 'Be nice' from Gohan. She rolled her eyes as they got back up facing the students again.

"Well-" The teacher started, while pushing her glasses up. "You two can sit near, Kurosaki Ichigo. There are two seat in front and back near him." They nod and walked to their seats. Don't you just hate attention?

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

It was break time, and everyone was pulling out question from their mouths at Gohan and Gohoshi.

"How old are you guys?"

"How did you get in High school?"

"Do you use hair spray?"

"Where did you come from?" Gohoshi was getting a headache as Gohan was sweat dropping. Their rambles are starting to annoy the girl and made her ended up red with anger as she got up.

"Would you mind your own business? It's not like we are going to talk to each other every other day!" She blow. The students flinched and back away. Gohoshi sigh and sat back down comfortable. "So annoying…" Gohan chuckled nervously.

"You didn't have to go that far, Shi." she mildly shrugged.

"Oh well, at least they are off our backs." Gohan had a large sweat drop at the back of his head. _Sometimes she acts more like Vegeta then Dad. _He thought.

**Ichigo Pov. **

"Wow, she has an attitude like you Ichigo." Keigo said. Ichigo glanced at his brown hair friend.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't see the resemblance! The same haughty temper, a mean or scary scowl, and I guess weird hair!" Ichigo raised a brow.

"So? I have brighter hair than hers. It got me enough trouble already." He muttered.

"Well, look at hers! Not many people have that hairstyle and it's natural! I think…but yeah! Do you still think she used jell of something? Even her brother has that kind of hair!" Ichigo mentally shrugged.

"Who cares?" He said walking off from his crazy friend.

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE LEAVING ME~?" Keigo had tear coming out of his eyes like waterfalls and kneel on his knees dramatically as his orange hair friend rolled his eyes at his childish behavior.

* * *

><p>Please Review? Tell why you like it. :D<p> 


	2. Trouble? Nahh

Hiiii~ I am done my Math Final! Omc, that was a killer...I don't like Math...EVER.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own DBZ or Bleach. D:

* * *

><p>Finally, school ended and the twins were happy to get out of there. Walking side by side, they wondered. "So how do you think we are going back home?" Gohan asked his sister. She glanced at him of the corner of her eyes.<p>

"I don't really know. But, I got a feeling that we have something to do here before we go back." she placed her hands behind her head.

"So you felt it too?" She nods. "Don't you always think it's just a coincidence? I mean, does it have to always be something like that?" She knew where Gohan was getting at. Besides, they are twins.

"Sometimes I do, Gohan. Even though we don't want to have such a responsibility, we cannot but help to those that are in need. Besides, I don't think its bad helping people even if they are spirits as well." Gohan gave a small smile to his sister.

"I guess you're right."

"I am right." She acknowledged making him laugh. "Oi! Don't laugh!"

"Ha-ha! Sorry, it's just funny sometimes when you act so serious!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, it's just weird from you!" Both Twins stuck out their tongue at each other playfully, and then huffed turning around, crossing their arms over their chest. They heard a echo howl from a distance and looked serious. Facing the noise and then looked at one another, nodding, they flew to the howl. As flew closer, they a saw a hideous monster. It had a bug like body and a white mask for its face. Both of the twins scrunched their nose in disgust.

"Help me!" They heard, and saw a innocent little girl getting chased by it. Gohoshi notice the a chain on her chest. _What is that? _She focus her attention on the monster as her brother vault towards it and gave one heck of a kick to the side of the head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohoshi asked the girl when she ran to her. The little girl nodded, sniffling.

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

"No problem but you should thank my brother for that." Right on cue, Gohan landed next to Gohoshi asking if the girl was alright. "Yeah, she's fine but what's with that chain on her chest?" Gohan was about to replied but heard a loud howl. That thing wasn't dead yet? It appeared back in front of them as Gohoshi took in offence stance. "Gohan! Take the girl! I'll handle this!"

"Right!" He said and took the girl in his arms and flew away. His sister waited until they were out of sight and glared at the ugly thing.

"It's just you and me, Ugly." It made another roar and attacked. Gohoshi dodge it easily and made way to punch it. The Hollow flew back and landed on the ground. She smirked and dust off her hands. "Well! That was easy!" Then again, it was not. Gohoshi frowned as it came back. "This thing just won't die!" She yelled and made another attempt to hit it until someone slashed through if from the mask and down. She blinked stopping her movement and saw orange hair? A boy with a huge sword height of a human body. Why does he look familiar to her?

"Ichigo!" Gohoshi turned her head to a girl shorter than the boy. She had black hair, she was wearing the same uniform Gohoshi wore. "Did you find the soul?" Soul? The boy grunted.

"No, but if that girl is a soul which I doubt that she is because she has no chain attached to her chest then no." The girl blinked and then looked at Gohoshi. The spiked hair girl was also confused. What in the world just happened? Wait! Soul reapers!

"Hey, are you a Soul reaper?" Gohoshi asked. The boy with a scowl answered.

"What do you know about us? Who are you?"

"I'm Son Gohoshi, and I heard about you from a certain someone." The petite girl stepped in.

"Wait, you're the new kid right? Along with your brother?"

"Yep!" She looked at the boy. "Oh! I remember you know! You're the boy I sit behind right?" She asked the boy, making the famous 'Son' grin.

"Uh…Yeah?" _What's with this girl? Why is she so happy? _Ichigo thought. "Hold on! How did you hear about Soul reapers?"

"Um, by Urahara…?" The two blinked. Urahara? Well, it makes sense then.

"Well, how do you know him?" The girl demanded.

"Um, he found Gohan and I injured and brought to his home and took care of us."

"How did you get injured?" Oi, so many question, so little time…

"Can we go back to Urahara's? Gohan is waiting and I think it's better to explain everything there." They both nodded as they walked to the Shoten.

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

"So, you are telling us you are from a different dimension and you can't go back?" Ichigo asked still in disbelief.

"Well, we could go back if we know how too, but we have a feeling that we have to do something here before we go." Ichigo scoffed.

"Sure, an alien invasion?" Rukia hit him on the head.

"Ichigo, shut up. Do you guys have a theory on how you are going to go back?" They shook their heads.

"Not really." Gohan said. "But it something to do with your battle between you and Aizen. If we help you and then if we win, my sister and I can go back to our home." Rukia nodded as Ichigo rubbed his head. "From what we know, you guys are in a battle between Arrancars right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"We could help you. If these guys are hurting innocent people then we have no choice but to fight them." Gohoshi stated.

"We could use all the help we can get. Especially when Ichigo got his butt kicked by the last visit of the Arrancars." Rukia said. Ichigo growled but she ignored him. "They are more Soul reapers coming here. We'll tell you your story so they know that you are on our side. We should be meeting at Ichigo's place right now."

"WHAT! MY PLACE!" Ichigo yelled. "And why is that you guys are meeting at MY place!"

"Oh shut up and hurry!" she dragged him by the ear and headed off. Gohan and Gohoshi blinked, bewildered by what happened. Rukia reminds them of their mother…

"Do you want to know what's up?" Gohoshi asked her brother.

"Meaning?" She grins.

"Meaning we sneak up on them and give them a scare! Once they are done explaining our story of course." Gohan could use a bit of entertainment.

"Sure! Let's go." He grins.

~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\/~~~~

"Okay, I think you guys are on something." Renji said to Ichigo and Rukia.

"No we are not! It's the truth okay! These kids are aliens!" Ichigo stated the matter of fact.

"So where are these aliens you speak of Kurosaki?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well, they're at Urahara's place. Where else would they be?"

"Here!" Gohoshi shouted with a large smile. Toshiro stumbled in shock and fell back inside Ichigo's room. He was sitting on the window frame. The other were just as shocked. Gohoshi and Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of the heads. "Oops, sorry. I guess I that was a bit much."

"Who are you!" Renji demanded.

"Relax, Renji. These are the kids we are talking about." Rukia reassured.

"They…are the aliens?" Yumichika asked.

"Yep!" Gohan said. "We are, but we are only half. Our mother is human."

"Oh…" They murmured. Ichigo realized something.

"How are you guys outside still in front of my window?"

"We're flying." They blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah, take a look!" The soul reapers look out and saw them just floating. Their eyes widen.

"Is that possible?" Renji questioned.

"Yep. Everyone could do it, if they knew how." Gohoshi said as she and her brother went inside. Toshiro glared at the twins as he got up.

"Maybe you should warn people with you greet them." She looked at the white hair boy and smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think that you would actually fall."

"It could be worse. You would have fall backwards and landed badly." Gohan defended. Toshiro didn't say anything and looked away with a scowl on his face. They blinked. "He would get along with Vegeta very well." Gohan whispered to his sister. She nodded in agreement.

"So, how about introductions?" The strawberry hair woman suggested. "I'm Rangiku! That red head is Renji, baldy; is Ikkaku, one with the weird hair style; Yumichika and the kid is Toshiro!" Toshiro eye twitched.

"Who are you calling a kid? And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Yep, he would defiantly get along with Vegeta. Rangiku ignored him and went closer to the twins. The blinked innocently at her. She couldn't help hugged them in adoration.

"They're so cute~!" She squeezed the poor children into her bosoms. They twins were blushing and waving their arms frantically.

"Rangiku! Let go of them. You're going to kill them." She looked at Renji and let them go, smiling. Gohan and Gohoshi breathed for air. Wow, death grip.

~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\./~~~~~

Gohan and Gohoshi blinked at the talking stuff lion. What in the…? Yes, for them kids, this is the weirdest yet. Renji put his hand into the toy's mouth and took out a green pill? The doll went stiff, like it wasn't full of life anymore. Glancing at Ichigo, he was trying to get their attention.

"I said hey!" Renji turned to him and placed the pill back to the stuff animal.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have any idea when you guys are going to leave?" He asked rudely.

"What do mean, Ichigo? We're not going home. We're staying here until the fight with the Arrancars is done." he said looking to Kon and back to him. "No one leaves until we are done." Ichigo looked taken back.

"Y-you'll be staying? So where the hell are you a planning on sleeping?" They didn't know? Gohan and Gohoshi tilted their heads. "Let make the perfectly clear, we don't have the space for all of you here."

"Ah, you don't mean me do you?" Rangiku pouted. Ichigo panicked.

"What? No way! What the hell? You have got to be kidding me! You are the last person I want you to stay here! What made you think I would the first place?" She blinked then raised her hands to her shirt, trying to unbutton it. Gohoshi eyes widen and covered Gohan's eyes.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND BY UNBUTTONING A BUTTON!" Then she went for her skirt. "Ack! Not even if you try to lift your skirt a little!" he yelled covering his eyes. But why is there a peep hole between his fingers? "Damn it! I will not give into temptation! A man like me does not give into temptation!"

"Oh really? Then why are you peeking through your fingers?" Rukia said with a deadpan look. Gohoshi shook her head. If it was Master Roshi, boy, he will die from a nosebleed.

* * *

><p>Please review? D: It keeps me motivated. ...<p>

AND Yes, I realized that this had not detail whatsoever! I wrote this so long ago...Well, I think a year ago. so yeah...Sorry, but I might think to re-edited this later. Once I am into bleach again... ^-^;


End file.
